


Part of Your World

by lemoncherry28



Series: TaeWin Song Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I Tried, I watch too many Disney movies, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sicheng is a merman, Taeyong is a human, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: Taeyong didn't expect to meet a merman in his life, nevertheless fall in love with one.(In which Taeyong is a human and Sicheng is a merman and they fall in love.)





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! I am so sorry for not updating in literally forever!! (⋟﹏⋞) And I also apologize to guest Yeheet and sjJuly for not writing their song requests yet and instead, I wrote this one! I promise, I'll upload them soon! (つ﹏<。) 
> 
> So, this is a sort of mix between the original 'The Little Mermaid' by Hans Christian Andersen and Disney's version of the original (and by mix, what I really meant is that there are some references to both of these works).

Song #3: Part of Your World

.

“What would I give

To live where you are?

What would I pay

To stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you

Smiling at me?” 

-Jodi Benson; “Part of Your World (reprise)”

.

“Sicheng, do you know what love is?” Taeyong asked out of the blue as he kicked his feet in the water, chuckling lightly as the male in questioning grunted at the water splashing the lower half of his body. 

“L-Love?” The younger male frowned as he scrunched his nose, thinking hard. Taeyong finds it adorable, even though he knows that Sicheng probably doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

There was the legend of a mermaid who gave up everything she had so that she could have legs to be with the human that she loved. She sells her voice to the sea witch for a pair of legs and endures a living hell whenever she walks, only to have the human she loved so much betray her and marry someone else. The little mermaid is given a chance to become a mermaid once more, when her sisters give her a knife to kill the human with. The mermaid couldn’t bring herself to kill the one she loved and she turns into seafoam, but due to her selflessness, she is turned into one of the daughters of the air, forced to do three hundred years worth of good deeds. Taeyong was a mere child when he learned about the story and just like any child his age, he would spend most of his time near the ocean, trying to find a mermaid. As his childhood turned into manhood, he no longer believed the tale, until he met Sicheng, that is. 

Sicheng had saved Taeyong when Taeyong was flung off from his ship during a storm. The human had already lost conscious once he hit the water and  Taeyong thinks that although he was warned not to interact with humans, Sicheng couldn’t find it in his heart to him die. The human was sure that Sicheng swam him to the shore and waited until he regained consciousness. Sicheng probably didn’t mean to stay that long for Taeyong to know about the existence of merpeople, but his curiosity most likely got the best of him. 

“Sicheng loves Taeyongie~!” The merman declares after a moment of silence, beaming up brightly at the human. 

Taeyong lets out an uncomfortable laugh. “Uh...Sichengie, I don’t think you understood-”

The merman must have sensed the human’s disbelief, as he furrowed his eyebrows and took one of Taeyong’s hands and held it in both of his. 

“Sicheng loves Taeyong.” He repeated. 

Taeyong could only laugh slightly as he raised a hand to stroke Sicheng’s raven hair as he brought up their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on it.  

“Taeyong loves you too, Sicheng.” Was the last thing he could get out before he captured Sicheng’s lips in a kiss.

Taeyong knows that he will never have a true future with Sicheng. He won’t ever know what it feels like to wake up each morning with Sicheng in his arms, to grow old together. There must be a sea witch out there, the human often mused, that would be able to give Sicheng a pair of legs so that he could stay up on land with him, but Taeyong remembers that that would be selfish of him. He loves Sicheng, but he knows that the sea is where Sicheng lives. 

But perhaps, Taeyong thought as the two broke apart to smile lovingly at each other, they’re each other’s home. 

The End? 

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* THIS IS ABSOLUTE TRASH WHAT WAS I THINKING?! (☍﹏⁰)｡ I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU THAT HAD TO READ THIS...THIS MONSTROSITY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (O∆O)
> 
> In all honesty though, I do sincerely apologize for this work. I've been so busy this past month and I couldn't think of anything to write until this popped in my mind. The reason why I had a question mark at the end of this is because I have a plan to turn this into a story but I wasn't sure, so I decided to use a question mark at the end. Please comment down below if you would like to see this into a story~!


End file.
